


One Piece PETs: The Girl on the Bench

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [116]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>While on the current island, Nico Kuina meets a girl named Morgan. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morgan

**One Piece PETs: The Girl on the Bench  
Chapter One: Morgan**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This splendiferous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Another usual day for the Straw Hat Pirates. They had just disembarked on another island, which was good because they were running low on supplies. Thanks to a certain captain that won't be named.

 

This was even a good opportunity for Kuina to get out more, even if she didn't want to.

 

"Sweetie, don't worry," reassured Robin, wearing a light blue sun dress with floral patterns on it, a sun hat, and light blue high-heeled shoes. "A little time outside is good for you."

 

"...Okay, Mama," replied Kuina, who is wearing a cute little lavender dress, matching shoes, and a sun hat; she was also carrying her pet turtle in her purse and her pet goldfish in a portable fish bowl that Franky made for him.

 

Robin smiled and she took Kuina's hand as they left with the others. As they walked, Luffy started to get hungry, as per usual.

 

"I'm hungry," he spoke up.

 

"You're always hungry, Uncle Luffy," Kuina pointed out. "Isn't it bad for you to eat so much?"

 

"Why?" he asked. "You know the old saying: 'When you're hungry, you eat'."

 

"That's something you made up," Usopp interjected.

 

"So?" Luffy questioned. "It's the truth!"

 

Usopp groaned in exasperation.

 

"Good lord," he muttered.

 

"You said it," agreed Hanako. "Uncle Luffy's such a glutton."

 

_'And how!'_ Kuina mentally exclaimed.

 

"Tell you what, Luffy," Nami started. "we'll find the nearest restaurant and eat there."

 

"Thanks," Luffy spoke. "I'm starving."

 

   Soon, they all arrived at a restaurant and surprisingly, Luffy used his manners. Of course, now that he was older, he was a bit more mature than he used to be and the others were shocked...mostly Usopp.

 

"IT'S THE END OF DAYS!!!"

 

"SHADDUP, STUPID!!!!" Luffy shouted, punching Usopp.

 

   Nami just laughed and Kuina only blinked at her uncles' antics, curiously. Then, she looked at her pet turtle, Urashima, and her pet goldfish, Mr. Shiny Scales.

 

_"Yeah, we know,"_ said Urashima. _"You don't even need to say it."_

 

   At any rate, Luffy still ate quite a lot. Nevertheless, he used his manners. After that, they paid for their meal and left. Next, they split up into five groups: Luffy went with Nami to go shopping. Usopp went with Blizzard and Chopper to shop for medical books, Zoro and Sanji went to get groceries, Brook and Franky left to go buy sheet paper and hardware, and Robin, Hanako, and Kuina went off to the library.

 

*****At the library*****

 

   Kuina was reading a book about birds, Hanako was reading one about famous swordsmen, and Robin was reading a history book. Kuina made a little yawn as she read her book.

 

"A bit bored, Kuina?" Robin asked.

 

The young Cub Child nodded and Robin smiled.

 

"Why don't we go out for ice cream, later on?" she asked.

 

"Okay," Kuina smiled. "Can I get sprinkles on mine?"

 

"Of course," Robin replied. "Anything for my little girl."

 

   Afterwards, the Roronoa/Nico family left the library and headed for the nearest ice cream vendor. They got their respective flavors: Mint-n-chip with sprinkles, chocolate chip, and butter pecan.

 

   As they walked through the streets, savoring their sweet treats, Kuina noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a girl, about 12 years of age, sitting on a bench with her Turkish Van kitten perched in her lap and oddly enough, the kitten seemed to be wearing mittens.

 

   The girl had long black hair done in ringlet curls with a bun resembling a beehive style, leaving the rest of her hair down. In the middle of said bun was a little red bow. She is wearing a black tank top with a red oval in the middle of the chest area, a black jacket over the aforementioned top, a long red skirt that reached down to her ankles, and black high-heeled boots. She appeared to be wearing black eye shadow and black lipstick.

 

   Right now, the girl is reading a book and scratching the back of her kitten's ears, earning a satisfied purr from the little feline. The most noticeable feature about the girl was that she looked...sorrowful.

 

Kuina tilted her head curiously upon seeing her.

 

_'Who is that girl?'_ she thought. _'Why's she all by herself?'_

 

   The girl only continued to read her book. Kuina looked over at her mother and brother...and they were too preoccupied with their own business at the moment. She looked back at the girl...and walked over to her.

 

   She hesitated for a second before she sat at the bench; Kuina glanced up at the girl, who was still preoccupied with her book. She paused for a moment, fiddling with her hands.

 

_"Go on, Kuina,"_ whispered Urashima. _"talk to her."_

 

Kuina chewed her lip...and she opened her mouth to say, "H...Hi...!"

 

"Ah..." the girl gasped before finally acknowledging Kuina. "Oh. Hello."

 

The kitten in her lap glanced up at the Cub Child.

 

"I'm Kuina. Who are you?"

 

"...I'm Morgan."

 

"Hi, Morgan. It's nice to meet you."

 

"You, too."

 

A pause. Until Kuina asked, "Why is your kitten wearing mittens?"

 

"Her previous owner made them for her," Morgan answered. "and that's her name, Mittens."

 

Kuina giggled.

 

"That's cute," she said.

 

_"Thanks,"_ Mittens spoke. _"I get that a lot."_

 

_"She's not gonna eat me, is she?"_ asked Mr. Shiny Scales.

 

_"Relax, goldie,"_ Mittens answered. _"I'm not gonna eat ya."_

 

Mr. Shiny Scales sighed in relief.

 

_"Thank the stars,"_ he said.

 

"Where're you from, Morgan?" Kuina asked.

 

"China," Morgan answered. "I was born in a small village...but I don't really remember it much."

 

"You don't?" Kuina asked.

 

Morgan shook her head.

 

"Oh...I see," Kuina murmured. "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be," Morgan told her. "I'm not upset about it."

 

"Oh," Kuina muttered. "Okay, then."

 

"Where are you from, Kuina?" Morgan asked.

 

"Oh, I was born on a boat in the Grand Line," Kuina answered.

 

"Really?" Morgan inquired.

 

"Yep," Kuina answered.

 

Mittens walked over to the Crane/Tiger Cub Girl and nuzzled her face against her wing.

 

"It would appear that Mittens likes you," Morgan noted.

 

Kuina giggled and Mittens mewed at her.

 

"Hi, Mittens!" Kuina greeted as she scratched under her chin.

 

Mittens purred at the Cub Child's gentle touch.

 

"That sounds like my Papa, sometimes," Kuina said.

 

"Your Papa?" Morgan asked.

 

"Yeah," Kuina nodded. "whenever Mama scratches him behind his ears, he'd start purring."

 

"Your Papa's a Tiger Man, right?" Morgan inquired.

 

"Uh-huh," answered Kuina.

 

"And he purrs?"

 

"Yes."

 

"How the heck can a big cat purr?!"

 

"My Papa's not like most big cats."

 

"I see..."

 

Meanwhile, Robin and Hanako happened to be watching the girls' conversation.

 

"Looks like Kuina made a new friend," Hanako noted with a smile.

 

"She looks kind of sad, though," Robin pointed out. "I wonder why."

 

Now, we move back to Kuina and Morgan.

 

"What do you like to do for fun?" Kuina asked.

 

"I like going to arcades," Morgan answered. "Sometimes, I go with my brother, Michael."

 

"You have a brother?" Kuina blinked.

 

"Yeah," answered Morgan. "we're the same age, except he's older than me by a couple minutes."

 

"So, you're twins."

 

"Yeah."

 

"I have a brother, too...but he's way older than me."

 

"Oh? How old is he?"

 

"22. He was 16 when I was born."

 

"I see," spoke Morgan. "I'm surprised he still lives with you."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kuina.

 

"Most people that age don't really live with their parents, still," Morgan answered. "I'm not judging, I'm just saying."

 

"Oh." murmured Kuina. "I see."

 

"Mom, you don't think it's weird that I still live with you, Dad, and everyone else, do you?" asked Hanako.

 

"Of course not," Robin answered. "I think it's sweet that you still live with us."

 

Hanako smiled.

 

"Thanks, Mom."

 

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

 

Back with Morgan and Kuina...the two of them were still talking with one another.

 

"I like to read books in my spare time," Kuina spoke up.

 

"So do I," Morgan responded. "I like _The Adventures of Sinbad_."

 

"My Mama has a history book about Sinbad's country, Sindria," Kuina added. "I read it, sometimes."

 

"Ah," replied Morgan. "My favorite part is when Ja'Far appears."

 

"I like when Hinahoho shows up," added Kuina. "And when Sinbad conquered Valefor."

 

"Same here," Morgan agreed. "But it was sad when Sinbad's parents died."

 

" _Hai._ " Kuina concurred, dismally. "It's always sad when loved ones pass."

 

The girls were silent for a moment. Suddenly, Morgan gasped when she saw the sun going down.

 

"I gotta go!" she exclaimed as she picked up her book, Mittens, and left.

 

"W-Wait!" cried Kuina.

 

"Kuina!"

 

Kuina turned to see Robin and Hanako.

 

"Time to go, sweetheart!" Robin called.

 

"Yes, Mama!" replied the Cub Child as she went over to her mother and brother.

 

They all arrived back at the ship, later on.

 

"I see you made a new friend," Robin noted.

 

"Yeah," replied Kuina. "Her name's Morgan."

 

"She looked kind of sad," Robin pointed out. "I wonder why."

 

"Same here." agreed Kuina.

 

"Well, maybe we shouldn't read too much into it," Hanako suggested.

 

"Okay," his sister replied.

 

*****With Morgan*****

 

Morgan panted as she ran down the beach.

 

"Morgan!"

 

"Ah! Mikey!" Morgan exclaimed. "There you are!"

 

"Where've you been, Morgan?" asked her cousin, Thorn. "Auntie's been worried!"

 

"Sorry," Morgan apologized. "got sidetracked."

 

"Well, we better hurry and go," spoke Michael. "Mom and Auntie are waiting."

 

"Right," Morgan nodded.

 

She, along with Michael, Thorn, and their other second cousin, Tyler, walked along the beach and headed to where their mothers were.

 

"Mom!" Michael called. "Morgan's back!"

 

"Morgan!"

 

"Hi, Mom." Morgan greeted. "Sorry I was gone so long."

 

"You know that you shouldn't be out this late, what if someone were to capture you?"

 

"On a brighter note," Morgan started, "I made a new friend, today."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Her name is Kuina. She's kind of shy, but...she's really very nice."

 

"Huh. Reminds me of someone else I know of."

 

"Mom, I hate to interrupt, but can we go home now?" Michael asked. "I'm starving."

 

"Of course, Michael."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Sapphire!"

 

"Topaz!"

 

   Two huge dragons appeared. Sapphire and Topaz. The children climbed up on their backs, along with their mothers...the Devil Sisters, Annabelle and Bunny.

 

"Let's go," Annabelle ordered.

 

"Yes, master." Sapphire obeyed as he and Topaz took flight.

 

In the air, Morgan glanced back at the island.

 

_'I wonder if our paths will ever cross again.'_ she thought. _'If she knew who my Mom was...or about my powers...would she still like me?'_


	2. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Morgan tells Kuina about herself._

**One Piece PETs: The Girl on the Bench  
Chapter Two: Coming Clean**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This nutty series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Two days have passed since Kuina met Morgan. Neither one of them could stop thinking about the other, ever since.

 

_'I wonder if Morgan's okay,'_ thought Kuina. _'I haven't seen her since the day we met.'_

 

Kuina sighed.

 

_'I wonder if she's thinking about me,'_ she thought.

 

*****With Morgan*****

 

   In Gehenna, which is otherwise known as Hell, where demons reside, the deceased are condemned, and Satan rules this domain, alongside the two guardians of Gehenna, Annabelle and Bunny.

 

At the moment, Morgan is sitting on the edge of a cliff with Mittens in her lap, tuning out her surroundings.

 

_'I wonder if Kuina's all right,'_ she thought.

 

_"Morgan?"_ Mittens inquired, looking up at her owner.

 

Morgan gently pet her cat on the head.

 

_'Doesn't matter,'_ Morgan thought. _'I doubt Kuina would ever come and see me...especially if she ever found out where I lived.'_

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Kuina was in her room, reading a book; Urashima was sitting next to her and Mr. Shiny Scales swam around in his little bowl.

 

Kuina only sighed, because she couldn't stop thinking about Morgan.

 

_'She looked so sad...'_ the Cub Child thought. _'She almost...reminds me of myself.'_

 

_"Kuina?"_ Mr Shiny Scales asked. _"Are you okay?"_

 

Kuina only lay back on her bed. Then, the door opened, revealing Hanako.

 

"Hey, sis," he greeted.

 

"Hi, Hanako." said Kuina, not looking at him.

 

"What's wrong?" Hanako asked, concerned.

 

"Nothing," Kuina answered. "Just thinking."

 

"About what?" Hanako asked as he sat beside his sister. "Come on, tell your brother what's wrong."

 

Kuina looked up at Hanako and told him, "The girl I met the other day, Morgan, I can't help but wonder if she's all right."

 

"I see," Hanako realized.

 

"There was something about her," Kuina added. "Something...sad."

 

"Yeah, I've been getting that vibe from her," agreed Hanako. "I wonder why."

 

"Who knows?" Kuina asked. "I just hope she's okay."

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

   The Straw Hat crew arrived at another island. They disembarked and went their separate ways for the time being, saying they'd meet back at 5 o'clock later today. Kuina and her pets went with Hanako.

 

"You stay close, okay?" Hanako asked.

 

"Okay," Kuina answered. "Where are we going, anyway?"

 

"Just to look around town," answered Hanako. "Maybe get a snack, too."

 

"Sure," Kuina said. "And maybe we can get something for Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales."

 

"Of course," Hanako replied.

 

"Thanks," spoke Kuina. "I appreciate it."

 

"You're welcome," replied the Hybrid Man.

 

   While in town, Hanako bought a snow cone for Kuina and himself. He even bought some fish flakes for Mr. Shiny Scales and cherry tomatoes for Urashima.

 

"Thanks, Hanako," Kuina spoke up.

 

"You're welcome," responded Hanako. "Anything for my sis."

 

Kuina smiled. Although, on the inside, she was frowning.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   In an arcade, not far from where Kuina and Hanako are, Morgan is sitting by, playing one of the games with Mittens perched in her lap. She was playing Pac-Man. So far, Morgan was winning.

 

Mittens watched her as she continued to chase the ghosts.

 

_"Get 'em, Morgan!"_ she cheered. _"Teach those ghosts who's boss!"_

 

Soon, Morgan won.

 

_"Woo hoo!"_ Mittens whooped. _"New high score!"_

 

   Morgan didn't smile at her high score. She just got up and walked out, carrying her kitten with her. That was the problem with Morgan. She _never_ smiles.

 

As she walked out, she saw Kuina with Hanako.

 

"Kuina?" Morgan asked.

 

_'She's here, too?'_ she thought.

 

A pause.

 

_"Morgan, go talk to her."_ urged Mittens.

 

Morgan looked at Mittens and back at Kuina.

 

"I'm not really sure what to say to her..." Morgan spoke.

 

_"Well, you better say it quick,"_ Mittens advised. _"Looks like she's spotted you."_

 

"Eh?" Morgan gasped.

 

"Morgan!" Kuina called.

 

_'Oh, crap!'_ Morgan thought.

 

"Morgan, it's me, Kuina!" Kuina called.

 

_"Morgan, go talk to her!"_ said Mittens.

 

Morgan chewed her lip before she turned away.

 

"Morgan!" Kuina called. "Why are you ignoring me?!"

 

_"Morgan!"_ yelled Mittens. _"Just tell her the truth! I'm sure she'll understand!"_

 

At that moment, Kuina came up to Morgan and put a hand on her arm.

 

"Morgan!" Kuina spoke. "Didn't you hear--"

 

Suddenly, Morgan dashed off with Mittens in her arms.

 

"Morgan!" Kuina cried as she ran after Morgan. "Come back!"

 

"Kuina!" called Hanako. "Hey, where are you going?!"

 

With that, he ran off after her, taking Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales with him.

 

"Morgan!" Kuina called. "Why are you running from me?!"

 

"Go away!!" Morgan shouted.

 

"Eh?" Kuina questioned. "Morgan, what's wrong?!"

 

"Just stay away from me!" Morgan told her. "I'm no good and you shouldn't be around me!!"

 

"Why?!" Kuina asked.

 

"I can't tell you!" Morgan shouted. "Just go away!!"

 

"Not until you tell me!" Kuina replied.

 

_'Kuina, I'm sorry...!'_ Morgan thought before she ran into an alley.

 

"Morgan!" Kuina called. "Please come back!"

 

"Leave me alone, Kuina," Morgan replied, dismally. "please...just leave me alone."

 

A pause...until she found Kuina right in front of her.

 

"AAH!!!" Morgan screamed.

 

"Morgan," Kuina said. "I don't know what's going on with you...but we're friends...so you should be able to tell me anything!"

 

"...If I told you more about me," Morgan began, "like...where I came from or who my Mom is...you'll never wanna be my friend, again."

 

"That's not true!" Kuina rebuked.

 

"Yes, it is!" Morgan snapped. "It's happened many times before!"

 

_'Why does this sound familiar?'_ Hanako thought. _'It's almost like...'_

 

An image of Robin appeared in his mind.

 

_'...Mom...?'_ he thought.

 

"If I tell you about my family," Kuina started. "will you tell me about yours?"

 

"Eh...?" Morgan gasped.

 

"I promise, nothing will change between us," Kuina reassured. "Okay?"

 

Morgan glanced down Kuina and at her kitten.

 

_"You can trust her, Morgan,"_ Mittens spoke.

 

"...All right," answered Morgan. "I'll tell you."

 

   The two girls found a wooden box to sit on as they each told the other their story. Morgan was shocked upon finding out that Kuina's family was the Straw Hat Pirates.

 

"My Mama's Nico Robin," Kuina spoke. "and my Papa's Roronoa Zoro."

 

_"No way!"_ exclaimed Mittens.

 

"Yeah," Kuina nodded.

 

_'That would explain her nose.'_ thought Morgan. _'Not to mention her hair.'_

 

"What about you?" Kuina asked.

 

A pause...until Morgan looked at Kuina with a serious expression.

 

"...You promise...nothing will change between you and me if I tell you?" she asked.

 

"Cross my heart." answered the Cub Child.

 

Morgan took a deep breath before saying, "My mother is really the vampire, Annabelle."

 

Kuina, Hanako, Urashima, and Mr. Shiny Scales all gasped.

 

"....See?" Morgan asked. "I knew it."

 

"N-no!" Kuina cried. "That's not it, at all! It's just...you're so nice and from what Mama, Papa, and everyone else have told me, your Mama isn't. Mama and Aunt Nami called her and her sister witches."

 

"They also call them another word that rhymes with 'witches', but they don't wanna say it in front of Kuina." Hanako added.

 

"...That's why I was afraid to tell you," Morgan spoke up. "Your family hates my mother and Aunt Bunny, and they hate your family. If they ever found out about us hanging out...they'd never let us speak to each other again!"

 

At that moment, Morgan began to tear up.

 

"There's also my powers...!" she sniffled. "If you knew about them, you'd hate me...!"

 

"What power?" Kuina asked. "What do you mean?"

 

Morgan held up her hand...and a small flame appeared on her palm. Kuina, Hanako, Urashima, and Mr. Shiny Scales gasped, again.

 

"You're a firebender...!?" Kuina asked.

 

Morgan nodded.

 

"Ever since the hundred year war ended, all benders, especially firebenders, have been discriminated." she explained.

 

"...Morgan..." Kuina muttered, concerned.

 

Mittens mewed as she placed a paw on Morgan's arm.

 

"Poor kid," Hanako muttered, sadly.

 

_"She's got it rough."_ added Mr. Shiny Scales.

 

"I promised my Mom that I'd keep my powers a secret from everyone else," Morgan continued. "So...don't tell anyone, okay?"

 

"We won't," Kuina assured. "promise."

 

"Cross our hearts," Hanako added. "Hope my sword breaks if I tell."

 

"Thank you," spoke Morgan. "You two are so good."

 

"We try," Hanako smiled.

 

Kuina giggled in agreement. Mittens mewed, happily and Morgan didn't smile...yet, she was relieved.

 

*****Later*****

 

Hanako, Kuina, Urashima, and Mr. Shiny Scales returned to the ship.

 

"There you two are!" Nami spoke up. "You're late for dinner!"

 

"Sorry, Aunt Nami," Hanako apologized. "we got sidetracked."

 

"Well, that's okay," Nami told him. "Now come and eat."

 

"Okay," replied Kuina and Hanako as they boarded the ship.

 

However, the former looked back, momentarily.

 

"Kuina?" Nami called. "Come on, sweetie!"

 

"Oh!" Kuina cried. "Right!"

 

She went into the kitchen, soon after.

 

"There you are," Robin greeted her daughter. "where've you been, Kuina?"

 

"Out," Kuina answered.

 

"Where?" Zoro asked.

 

"Just in town," Kuina answered, "with Hanako, Urushima, and Mr. Shiny Scales. We got snow cones."

 

"That's good," said Robin. "As long as you weren't hanging around any derelicts or ne'er-do-wells."

 

"Right..." Kuina muttered.

 

"What's with that nervous look?" Usopp asked. "You feeling all right?"

 

"Are you sick?" Chopper asked.

 

"No, I'm fine!" Kuina answered.

 

"...Kuina," Robin began, "does this have to something to do with that goth girl you saw the other day?"

 

Kuina froze at this.

 

"Uh...maybe...?" she answered, not looking at her mother.

 

"...You're worried about her, aren't you?" Robin asked.

 

"...I guess," Kuina answered, and Robin smiled.

 

"I'll tell you what," she spoke. "How about next time you see her, you invite her to dinner?"

 

"R-really?" Kuina asked. "I don't think it's a good idea. You may not like her."

 

"That's ridiculous!" Zoro rebuked. "What makes you think that we wouldn't like her?!"

 

"Uh..." Kuina muttered. "I can't say..."

 

"Why not?" Franky asked.

 

"You'll hate her, that's why!!" Kuina answered. "Besides, I made a promise!"

 

"Kuina, that's not true," Robin assured. "We'd never hate a friend of yours."

 

"But, I promised her, Mama...!" Kuina spoke, tearing up. "If she found out I told her...she'll never wanna be my friend, again!"

 

"She didn't exactly say that, Kuina," Hanako pointed out.

 

"I DON'T CARE!!" Kuina shouted, causing everyone to gasp.

 

That was the first time they ever heard Kuina shout at someone like that.

 

"Kuina..." whispered Robin.

 

   Zoro knelt down beside his daughter and told her, "Kuina, I can promise you that we won't hate your friend. No matter what...any friend of yours is a friend of ours, okay?"

 

"...You promise you won't hate her?" Kuina asked, sniffling. "Because...she's the first friend I've ever had!"

 

Zoro smiled and gently pet her head.

 

"Promise," he reassured.

 

"Okay." Kuina replied. "Thank you, Papa."

 

"You're welcome, kiddo."

 

Kuina took in a deep breath before saying, "There's this girl, Morgan...and her Mama's name is Annabelle."

 

Everyone gasped at this.

 

"You mean Annabelle the Vampire?!" Nami asked.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!" Usopp screamed.

 

"AAH, NOT HER!!!" Chopper screamed. "ANYONE BUT HER!!!"

 

"See?! I knew you'd react this way!" Kuina cried, tearing up. "That's why I didn't wanna tell you!!! Now, you're gonna tell me that I can't see her anymore!!!"

 

At that instant, she ran out.

 

"Wait!" Robin cried as she went after her. "Kuina, come back!!"

 

"Kuina!" Zoro called as he ran after his daughter, too.

 

"Sis, come back!" Hanako cried as he ran out.

 

"Leave me alone!!" Kuina shouted as she ran out to the island.

 

Her family tried to keep up with her, but she was faster than they realized...and before they knew it, she was out of their sight.

 

"Kuina!" Robin called.

 

"Kuina, where are you?!" Zoro asked.

 

"Kuina, please come back!" Hanako called.

 

No answer.

 

"...What have we done?" Robin asked as she started to tear up. "We pushed her too far...!"

 

Zoro went over to his wife and hugged her as she sobbed.

 

"Robin, don't blame yourself," he told her. "She just needs time, that's all."

 

"But, what if she gets lost...?!" Robin sobbed. "Kuina could never survive on her own! She's far too timid!!"

 

"Mom, don't worry, we'll find her," Hanako assured, placing a paw on his mother's shoulder. "I'm sure of it!"

 

Robin wiped away her tears as she put on a determined expression.

 

"Right," Robin spoke.

 

"Everyone!" Luffy called. "Let's spread out and search for Kuina!"

 

" _OU!!!_ " the Straw Hats shouted before they ran off in different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite the predicament.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like reading chapter two.


	3. Clash between the Straw Hats and the Devil Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _While on the current island, Nico Kuina meets a girl named Morgan. Takes place post-timeskip/future._

**One Piece PETs: The Girl on the Bench  
Chapter Three: Clash between the Straw Hats and the Devil Sisters**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This phenomenal series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Kuina had run far from the _Thousand Sunny_ and deep within the island. She retreated to an alley and hid there for the time being. The Cub Child sat down, hugging her knees, and began sobbing.

 

"Now, Morgan will never be my friend...!" she whimpered. "She'll never understand why I told everyone her secret...!"

 

   Not far from where Kuina was located, Morgan and Mittens were taking a walk through the city. However, Mittens' ears picked up on the sound of Kuina's sobs.

 

_"Kuina?"_ she asked as she ran to where she heard the sounds.

 

"Mittens, where're you going?!" Morgan called, running after her kitten.

 

_"It's Kuina!"_ Mittens answered. _"I hear her crying!"_

 

"Eh!?" Morgan gasped.

 

In the alley, Kuina continued sobbing.

 

"Kuina?"

 

The Crane/Tiger Hybrid Girl glanced up to see Morgan and Mittens.

 

"What're you doing here?" Morgan asked.

 

"I...I ran away after I told my family who your mother is..." Kuina sniffled.

 

"What?" Morgan questioned.

 

"I'm sorry, Morgan...!" Kuina whimpered. "I didn't want to tell them, but they said that they wouldn't hate you if I told them and they still didn't react well...!"

 

All the while, Morgan had a look of guilt on her face.

 

_'Oh, my god...'_ she thought. _'This is all my fault...!'_

 

"So...I don't blame if you never wanna be my friend again," Kuina added. "I'm so sorry, Morgan...!"

 

She gasped when Morgan suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

"Don't apologize," the latter whispered. "I don't blame you, Kuina."

 

"You don't...?" the former whispered.

 

"No, I don't," Morgan answered. "Because...I told my Mother about you guys...and she kind of reacted the same way."

 

Kuina's eyes went wide.

 

"She did?" she asked.

 

"Yeah..." Morgan answered.

 

"...Did she say that you can't see me anymore?" Kuina inquired.

 

"No, all she and Aunt Bunny did was cuss out your parents and the rest of the Straw Hats." Morgan told her.

 

"Oh," Kuina said.

 

"Still...I think she might be considering it," Morgan pointed out.

 

"Well...what do we do?" Kuina asked.

 

"...Run," Morgan answered.

 

"Eh?" Kuina gasped.

 

"You heard me," Morgan said. "We'll run away! Together!"

 

_"Morgan, that's crazy!"_ Mittens chimed in. _"Besides, your mom didn't really forbid you two from seeing each other--and you're not listening, are you?"_

 

"What do you say, Kuina?" Morgan asked.

 

Kuina looked at Morgan...before she nodded her head.

 

_"Dang it..."_ muttered Mittens. _"I just know this isn't gonna end well."_

 

*****Concurrently*****

 

"MORGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!"

 

"Uh-oh...!" Thorn whimpered. "Auntie's POed...!"

 

"You think?" Michael asked.

 

"Where do you think Morgan could've gone?" asked Tyler.

 

"Who knows?" asked Thorn.

 

"You don't think this has anything to do with her new friend, does it?" asked Michael.

 

"You mean Kuina?" Tyler inquired.

 

"Mm-hmm," Michael hummed. "She's the daughter of two of the Straw Hat Pirates."

 

"What if she ran off with her?" Thorn asked.

 

"I know one thing," Michael spoke. "This is NOT gonna turn out good, at all."

 

You ain't kidding.

 

*****All the while*****

 

"Kuina~!!!" Hanako called. "Sis, where are you?!"

 

"Kuina!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

"Kuina!!" Robin called out. "Where are you?!! Answer us!!"

 

No answer.

 

"Oh, dear god!" Robin cried. "Where is she?!"

 

"Maybe she's with Morgan?" Hanako asked. "If we find her, we might find Kuina, too."

 

"Let's hurry," said Zoro. "We need to find Kuina and give her a proper explanation."

 

"Of course," Robin concurred before taking to the skies. "I'll see if I can spot her from the air!"

 

"Let us know if you find her!" Zoro called.

 

"We'll keep searching for her on the ground!" Hanako added.

 

The Hybrid Man and his father continued their search.

 

*****With Luffy*****

 

"Kuina!" Luffy called.

 

"Kuina, where are you?!" Nami asked.

 

Blizzard was sniffing the ground, trying to find Kuina by scent.

 

_"Damn, I've got nothing,"_ he cursed. _"It doesn't seem like she went this way!"_

 

"Maybe we should try searching a different route," Luffy suggested.

 

"Good idea," Nami spoke.

 

"Blizzard, see if you can track her scent through here," Luffy ordered.

 

***Woof!***

 

Blizzard soon began sniffing in the direction Luffy pointed in; Luffy and Nami followed after the wolf-dog.

 

"Poor Kuina," Nami spoke up. "she must think that we hate her new friend."

 

"But, we don't," Luffy pointed out. "it's her friend's mom and her aunt that we can't stand."

 

"Well, I know that," Nami said. "but Kuina doesn't."

 

Luffy sighed.

 

"That's why we have to find her now before it's too late." he explained.

 

"Right," Nami agreed.

 

*****With Chopper*****

 

Chopper is also trying to track down Kuina by her scent: so far, no luck.

 

"How can her scent not be here?" he asked. "Unless she went through water or something."

 

"Who knows?" asked Sanji. "I just hope we can find her."

 

"We will," Chopper reassured. "and hopefully, she'll listen to reason."

 

The doctor and the cook continued their search.

 

*****On Usopp's side*****

 

" _Oi~!!_ " Usopp called. "Kuina~!!!"

 

"Kuina!!!" yelled Franky. "Where are ya?!"

 

"Miss Kuina!!!" Brook called.

 

No response.

 

"Damn, we really messed up," cursed Usopp. "We never should've acted the way we did."

 

"Now, she thinks that we hate her friend, but she's got it all wrong," Franky added. "We don't hate her, it's her friend's mom we hate."

 

"And her sister," Brook chimed in.

 

"Yes, thank you, Brook," Usopp spoke.

 

"Your sarcasm is duly noted." replied the musician.

 

"Whatever," Usopp muttered. "let's keep looking for her."

 

"Right," Franky nodded in agreement.

 

The trio resumed searching for Kuina.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Morgan, Kuina, and Mittens are walking through the streets; Kuina was holding Morgan's hand the whole time.

 

"So...where are we going?" Kuina asked.

 

"Anywhere," Morgan answered.

 

"Oh," muttered Kuina.

 

"As long it's away from our families," Morgan added.

 

"Yes, Morgan." replied Kuina.

 

Mittens meowed worriedly.

 

_"Morgan, I still think that this isn't a good idea,"_ she spoke up. _"What's gonna happen if your Mom sees the Straw Hats while looking for you?!"_

 

Morgan gasped in realization.

 

"Oh, god...!" she whispered.

 

"What?" Kuina asked. "What's the matter?"

 

"We're making a huge mistake," Morgan answered. "Kuina, I'm sorry, but I have to take you back home."

 

"But, why?" Kuina inquired.

 

"Because if my mother and my aunt encounter your family, it'll be a bloodbath!" Morgan replied.

 

"What?!" Kuina questioned.

 

Wasting no time, Morgan picked Kuina up.

 

"Which way to your ship?" the former asked.

 

"Uhh...that way!" Kuina spoke, pointing to the south.

 

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked.

 

"Yes!" Kuina answered.

 

"All right," Morgan nodded. "Let's go!"

 

She and Mittens ran south, hoping to make it back in time.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Michael, Thorn, and Tyler have gone out looking for Morgan.

 

"Morgan!!" Michael called.

 

"Morgan!" Tyler shouted. "Where are you?!"

 

"Mittens!" Thorn cried. "Here, kitty-kitty!"

 

No answer.

 

"Dang," Michael murmured.

 

"I hope we find her soon." spoke Thorn.

 

"Yeah...because if Mom finds the Straw Hats while Morgan's missing," Michael began, "she's gonna assume the worst."

 

"All the more reason that we have to find her now, before that happens," Tyler added. "I've seen Aunt Annabelle when she panics about Morgan's safety... _not_ pretty."

 

"It's the same with our mom," Thorn chimed in. "You remember what happened when a guy from the Vatican kidnapped us and tried to perform an exorcism on us, right?"

 

"Yeah, she wiped the floor with him," answered Tyler. "and then she gouged his eyes out...after she ripped his head off."

 

The children all shuddered at this.

 

"Our moms are terrifying..." Michael spoke up.

 

"No kidding..." agreed Tyler.

 

Just then, Michael spotted something in the air: a giant dragon with a familiar woman riding on it.

 

"...Uh-oh," he muttered. "It's Mom."

 

At that instant, another dragon with an identical woman riding it flew by, as well.

 

"Aunt Bunny's here, too..." Michael added in dread.

 

*****With Luffy*****

 

Luffy, Nami, and Blizzard glanced up to see Annabelle and Bunny flying on their dragons.

 

_"Oh, shizz..."_ Blizzard muttered.

 

"Not them..." Nami spoke up. "Why'd it have to be them!?"

 

"Please don't land here, please don't land here, please don't--" Luffy muttered to himself, "Oh, who am I kidding? We all know that they're gonna land here."

 

Sure enough, the dragons landed...and not long after, their riders jumped off, glaring at them.

 

"Annabelle...Bunny..." Luffy greeted, hatefully. "Good to see you again."

 

"Cut the crap, Straw Hat," Bunny spoke. "My sister has something to say to you."

 

"What do you want now, Annabelle?" Luffy asked.

 

"Where's Morgan?" Annabelle questioned.

 

"I don't know where she is," Luffy answered.

 

"Don't you lie to me, you bastard!!" Annabelle barked. "Tell me where she is, right now!"

 

"I told you that I don't know, you crazy bitch!" Luffy shouted.

 

***WHAM!!***

 

Annabelle rushed at Luffy and pinned him against a tree, her hand around his throat.

 

"LUFFY!!" Nami cried.

 

"...I'm going to ask you one more time," Annabelle hissed through clenched teeth. "Where...the hell...IS MY DAUGHTER?!?!!"

 

"I told you...!" Luffy answered, choking. "I...don't...know...!"

 

"Wrong answer." Annabelle spoke in a dark tone. "Bunny."

 

"Yes, Anna," Bunny replied as she raised her hand and black demonic aura appeared, forming into a black spear. " _Alam Alrmh._ "

 

The Dark Witch chucked the spear at Luffy's head, and the Pirate King closed his eyes, expecting the worst, until, ***KLANG!!***

 

Out of nowhere, Zoro appeared and deflected the spear.

 

"Not so fast, bitches," he hissed.

 

"Tch! Ex-Pirate Hunter," Annabelle spoke with disdain.

 

"Stay out of this, ya moss headed dillhole!" shouted Bunny.

 

"No way!" Zoro barked. "You skanks from Hell attacked my captain! Now, go away! My daughter's missing and we're trying to look for her!!"

 

"Wait, what!?" Bunny questioned. "Your brat's missing, too?!"

 

" _Oi_ , don't go calling Kuina a brat!" Zoro snapped. "And yes. She's missing, too."

 

A pause...and Annabelle let Luffy go, allowing him to gasp for air.

 

"I thought I was a goner...!" he gasped.

 

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she ran over to her husband. "Are you okay?!"

 

"I am now," Luffy answered, panting.

 

"Master Annabelle," Sapphire spoke up. "It seems we miscalculated."

 

"Why don't we form a temporary alliance with the Straw Hats?" Topaz inquired. "A-At least until we find Morgan."

 

The Devil Sisters looked at their dragons and back at Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Blizzard.

 

"...All right." Annabelle answered.

 

"Fine," Luffy muttered, begrudgingly.

 

Blizzard growled, agreeing to the alliance, under protest.

 

"Whatever," Zoro grumbled.

 

Nami sighed in exasperation.

 

"I can't believe this..." she muttered. "We're making an alliance with one of our worst enemies."

 

"Yeah, well we don't like it any more than you do, cat bitch, so shut your fucking mouth," hissed Bunny.

 

"Talk to my finger, Bunny." Nami responded, giving Bunny the finger.

 

Bunny growled.

 

"At any rate, let's hurry and find Kuina and Morgan." Luffy chimed. "I wonder where they could be."

 

*****With Morgan and Kuina*****

 

Morgan froze when she saw her mother and her aunt flying on their dragons' backs.

 

_'Dammit, I'm too late...!'_ she thought.

 

Kuina whimpered upon seeing the dragons.

 

"Scary...!" she squeaked.

 

"Morgan?"

 

Morgan gasped before she turned and saw Michael, Thorn, and Tyler.

 

"Mikey! Ty! Thorn!" she exclaimed. "What're you guys doing here?!"

 

"Looking for you!" Michael answered. "What else?!"

 

It was at that instant that they noticed Kuina.

 

"Is this your friend?" asked Tyler.

 

"Yes," Morgan nodded.

 

"Hi," Kuina greeted.

 

"Hi!" Thorn greeted. "I'm Thorn!"

 

"We can skip the greetings, thanks," Morgan spoke up. "I need to get Kuina back to her family as soon as possible, but after seeing Mom and Aunt Bunny, it's too late!"

 

"Oh, no," Michael muttered. "they're probably fighting the Straw Hat pirates, right now!"

 

Kuina gulped nervously and Morgan pet the little Cub Child.

 

"It'll be okay," she reassured.

 

"But, what about your mom?" Kuina asked. "Shouldn't we do something?"

 

"Don't worry," Morgan answered. "Everything will be okay."

 

_'I hope,'_ she thought.

 

*****Concurrently*****

 

Robin is still flying around, trying to find Kuina.

 

_'Oh, where could she be?'_ she thought. _'She has to be somewhere!!'_

 

*****With Kuina and Morgan*****

 

Morgan, with Kuina still in her arms, walked the streets with her brother, cousins, and Mittens.

 

"So, now what do we do?" Tyler asked.

 

"Find our parents," Morgan answered. "as well as Kuina's."

 

"Just hope we don't run into trouble on the way," Michael spoke up. "Like wild dogs, or muggers, or the marines."

 

"Mikey, that's not helping," Morgan chimed in. "You're scaring Kuina."

 

Kuina whimpered in response.

 

"Sorry." apologized Michael.

 

Just then, Mittens became alert.

 

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

 

_"We've got company,"_ Mittens answered.

 

At that moment, someone landed in front of the children, and to Kuina's surprise, it was...

 

"Mama!!"

 

"Kuina!" Robin cried as she walked over to her daughter. "There you are!!"

 

Morgan tensed up a little when she saw Robin.

 

"...You must be Morgan," Robin said, causing her to nod. "Kuina told me about you."

 

"I-Is that right?" Morgan asked.

 

"Yes," Robin nodded. "and you don't have to worry. We don't hate you, at all."

 

Morgan's eyes went wide.

 

"You don't...?" she asked.

 

"No, we don't," Robin answered, shaking her head. "Kuina likes you. And anyone she considers a friend is also our friend."

 

"R-really?" Morgan asked.

 

"Of course," Robin answered. "So there's no need to be afraid."

 

Morgan could feel her tears trying to escape her eyes and did her best not to cry.

 

"Thank you..." she spoke.

 

Kuina smiled before she looked at her mother.

 

"Thank you, Mama."

 

"You're welcome, Kuina."

 

Michael, Tyler, and Thorn all smiled.

 

"Mama," Kuina spoke up.

 

"Yes?" Robin replied.

 

"What about Morgan's Mama?" her daughter asked. "Isn't she still looking for her?"

 

Robin gasped at this.

 

"Oh, that's right!" she exclaimed. "We have to find her!"

 

"Sapphire and Topaz went in that direction!" Tyler chimed in, pointing at where the two dragons flew.

 

"Then, let's go!" Robin spoke.

 

Not hesitating for a second, the archaeologist and the children left in the direction Sapphire and Topaz flew.

 

*****Concurrently*****

 

   Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Brook meet back up with Luffy, Blizzard, Nami, and Zoro. The second they saw Annabelle and her sister, they all freaked out.

 

"OH, HOLY FUDGE!!!" Usopp cried. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Chopper screamed. "THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!!!"

 

"Shaddup," Annabelle said. "we're not gonna kill you."

 

"We're just here to look for Morgan," Bunny added. "we formed a temporary alliance with your captain until we find her."

 

"What?!" Usopp questioned.

 

"Luffy, what the hell!?" Franky asked. "This has got to the most SUPER whacked out thing you've ever done!!"

 

"What was I supposed to do!?" Luffy replied.

 

"Gee, Luffy, I dunno," Usopp started. "maybe you could've NOT FORMED AN ALLIANCE WITH THOSE HARPIES FROM HELL!!!!"

 

" **WE'RE VAMPIRES, NOT HARPIES!!!!** " Annabelle and Bunny snapped.

 

"WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE?!?!" Usopp questioned. "YOU'RE BOTH STILL EVIL!!!"

 

"And we're proud of it, Long Nose!" Bunny exclaimed.

 

"ENOUGH!!!!" Luffy shouted. "Let's just find Kuina and Morgan and get it over with!"

 

"Luffy?"

 

The Straw Hats and the Devil Sisters turned to see Robin, as well as the kids.

 

"MORGAN!!!" Annabelle cried as she ran past everyone and hugged her daughter.

 

She unwittingly gave the child a Marshmallow Hell, though.

 

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY~!!!!" the vampire wailed.

 

"Mom...!" Morgan cried, only it was muffled, patting her arm. "I can't breathe..!"

 

"Mom, let go!!" cried Michael. "You're smothering her!"

 

"Oh, right, sorry." Annabelle apologized, letting Morgan go. "Are you okay, sweetie?!"

 

"Yeah," Morgan answered. "and...I'm sorry, Mom."

 

Annabelle smiled and kissed her forehead. Morgan was surprised by her mother's kind gesture.

 

"Morgan, don't worry about it," Annabelle told her. "I'm just glad you're safe."

 

   At that point, she spotted Kuina, who hid behind her mother...and instead of getting angry, Annabelle's jaw dropped at how adorable she looked.

 

"Awww~!!!!" she cooed. "What a cutie-pie~!!!!"

 

"Mom, this is my friend Kuina," Morgan spoke.

 

"H...Hi." Kuina greeted, meekly.

 

"Oh, my god, she's adorable...!" Bunny whispered.

 

Kuina blushed at the Devil Sisters' compliments.

 

"...Why didn't we think of this earlier?" Zoro asked. "Even if they're psychos, they like cute things."

 

"Yeah..." Luffy agreed.

 

Soon, the Devil Sisters and their children hopped aboard Sapphire and Topaz; Kuina watched dismally as she stood beside her mother.

 

You're all probably wondering where Hanako's been all this time.

 

*****With Hanako*****

 

Hanako was standing in the middle of the beach, for some reason.

 

"Crap, where the hell's Kuina?!" he asked. "Hello?!! Sis!? Mom?!! Dad?!!? HELLO?!?!"

 

Evidently, the apple does not fall far from the tree. Hanako had inherited his father's terrible sense of direction. Poor guy.

 

*****Back with the others*****

 

"...I guess...this means we can't see each other anymore, huh?" Kuina asked, morosely.

 

"I...I guess so," Morgan answered, just as melancholy.

 

   There was a brief moment of silence between the two girls. Robin and Annabelle looked at each other, then at their respective daughters, and back at each other. Next, Robin spoke up, "You know...we don't necessarily have to leave, right away."

 

"Huh?" Kuina muttered. "What do you mean, Mama?"

 

Robin smiled at Kuina.

 

"I mean that you can be with Morgan," she answered.

 

Kuina gasped happily.

 

"R...really?!" she asked.

 

"Of course," Robin nodded. "Just because Morgan is the daughter of one of our enemies, it doesn't mean you can't be friends with her."

 

Kuina hugged her mother, exclaiming, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, Mama!"

 

Robin laughed as she embraced her beloved daughter.

 

"I love you, too, Kuina," she said.

 

Morgan glanced up at Annabelle, who smiled at her. She nodded, as a way of telling her daughter that she and Kuina could still be friends.

 

"...Thanks, Mom," Morgan spoke.

 

"...Really?" Luffy asked. "No smile?"

 

"Morgan never smiles," Thorn answered. "not even as a baby."

 

"That doesn't mean she's not happy, though!" Michael exclaimed.

 

"Right!" Tyler agreed. "Finally, Morgan has a new best friend!"

 

"That's right!" Thorn added. "I can't wait for you guys to start hanging out together!"

 

Even if Morgan didn't smile, she was happy and who knows? Maybe, one day...Kuina could show her how to smile.

 

Morgan hopped off of Sapphire and Kuina hugged her.

 

"...Thank you, Kuina," she said.

 

"You're welcome, Morgan," replied Kuina. "I'm glad we can still be friends."

 

"Me, too," Morgan concurred. "I hope we get to stay this way forever."

 

"Same here!" Kuina agreed.

 

The Straw Hats smiled, happy for the Cub Child. Annabelle, Bunny, Michael, Thorn, Tyler, Sapphire, and Topaz smiled for Morgan, too.

 

"HEY!!"

 

Everyone turned to see Hanako coming out of the foliage.

 

"Hanako?!" Kuina cried. "Where have you been?!!"

 

"Looking for you!" Hanako answered.

 

"Well, we found her," Robin told him.

 

"Oh," Hanako muttered. "I see."

 

That's when he noticed the Devil Sisters.

 

"What're they doing here?!" he questioned.

 

"Relax!" Zoro shouted. "They're not here to fight, they just came here for Morgan."

 

"And we can still be friends!" Kuina cheered, happily.

 

"That's great!" Hanako smiled. "See? I knew things would work out!"

 

"Did you, Hanako?" asked Usopp. "Did you?"

 

"...I'm not crazy about your tone," Hanako answered with a glare. "what're you trying to say, Uncle Usopp?"

 

"Uhhhh..." Usopp muttered, nervously.

 

"It doesn't matter," Robin spoke.

 

"Exactly," Luffy added. "All that matters is that Kuina has her friend."

 

"Right," agreed the rest of the Straw Hats.

 

"That doesn't change things between us, Straw Hat," Annabelle said. "just because our daughters are friends, doesn't mean that we are."

 

"That's fine by me," Luffy added.

 

"Same here," agreed Nami. "Next time we see you, you better hope Kuina and Morgan aren't around."

 

"Back at ya, carrot top," Annabelle replied. "And we're not gonna go easy on you, either."

 

Morgan watched, worried; Kuina whimpered.

 

"Can't you just...call a truce?" she asked. "At least for today?"

 

They all looked at each other...and after a while, Luffy spoke, "All right."

 

"Fine," Annabelle complied, crossing her arms.

 

Morgan sighed.

 

"Thank god," she spoke. "It's over...for now, anyway."

 

"Yeah," Kuina agreed. "I'm glad it's over."

 

   Afterwards, Kuina and Morgan said their goodbyes, though the latter promised to come and visit the former often. Kuina also told Morgan that she should smile more, to which, Morgan promised that she would try.

 

Sequentially, she left with her family and Kuina left with hers.

 

"How do you feel, Kuina?" Robin asked as her daughter held her wing.

 

"Pretty good," Kuina answered. "I'm a bit sad that Morgan left, but I know I'll see her again."

 

Robin smiled.

 

"Good," she spoke.

 

Kuina giggled.

 

_'I'm glad I made another friend,'_ she thought. _'And I'm glad we'll get to stay that way...forever. Morgan...I'm so happy I met you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything must come to an end at some point. _The Girl on the Bench_ is no exception.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for months, now.
> 
>  
> 
> I think the reason why I love Kuina- _chan_ so much, aside from her being so irresistibly cute, is because she reminds me of Morgan.
> 
>  
> 
> The thing about Morgan is that she _never_ smiles.
> 
>  
> 
> Not even as a baby.:(
> 
>  
> 
> No one could ever figure out why.:(
> 
>  
> 
> We hope that you enjoy reading this.


End file.
